


Full Circle

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Homecoming, Pokemon Battles, Post-Elite Four, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's late when they finally arrive at the spot where their journey first started, barely a year ago.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan
Kudos: 25
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> 004 - distance

It's a long way from Ever Grande City to Oldale, but with Brendan riding beside her it barely feels like an evening has passed when they finally come to a stop on Route 103. Millions of stars light up the night sky, a cool breeze ruffles her hair, and even the ache in her legs from pedaling so long is oddly pleasant.

"Remember how we first battled here? Back when we were just starting out?" Brendan asks. "You were just a gym leader's kid, I was just the professor's kid, and now..." He laughs, sitting back against a tree and stretching his arms. "Well, _one_ of us went the distance! You were just...always better than me, I guess." May shakes her head, sitting down beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I only came this far because you never went easy on me. You were always there to help me, give me advice, make sure I was raising my Pokemon just right..." She smiles, and his cheeks turn pink as he looks at her.

"Still...I can see why Dad was so interested in you. I mean, you're not just a good trainer, you tamed a legendary beast and saved the whole world!" he says. "Face it, May. You're amazing." Now she's blushing; even as proud as she is of her accomplishments, it's still strange how people think of her as this near-mythical person.

"I just did my best is all," she murmurs. "I never would have gotten this far without my Pokemon...or like I said, without you, Brendan."

"May..." He looks down, but she can see him biting his lip. "Listen, as happy as I am for you...we're still-" He turns away. "I mean, you're the Champion and pretty much the best trainer in the world, but you and I, that's not-"

"It doesn't change anything between us," she cuts him off, gently nudging his shoulder, and he looks at her. His eyes are downcast and his cheeks bright pink. "I promise, we'll always be as close as we are right now. Even if you're still here and I end up in Sinnoh or somewhere else, I'll call you every day and it'll be like we're right in the same room."

For a second, he looks like he's going to burst into tears even though he's smiling. He takes her hand and squeezes, closing his eyes.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

Their faces are only inches apart now, and it would be so easy to close the distance, to show him how she feels in just one gesture. He leans closer, his breath against her face...and then he pulls back, suddenly embarrassed.

"A-anyway! You owe me a battle, don't you? I've gotten stronger since we battled in Lilycove!" And May grins, leaping to her feet and reaching for Gardevoir's Pokeball. _Oh, well. There's so many different ways to express feelings, and I did promise him._

"Then show me!"


End file.
